Atrebatia
Regia is the large northerly kingdom on the continent of Atrebatia. Currently divided by civil war, the factions split over succession of the missing Queen Velora. The majority of the country is ruled by the former right hand man, Lord Wellcrom, who has ruled as regent in her absence. The war was sparked when he declared himself "Lord-Protector" of Regia, until her return, effectively making himself ruler for life. His faction, the loyalists, command much of the rich east, and the coastal trading cities, and has retained the loyalty of the powerful Mage Cadre, the military wing of Regia’s army, lead by Ere-Mage Tearborn. The missing Queen’s young son, and her brother lead the Royalist faction, claiming the Queen is dead, and that the Crown should pass to her son, and the Regency therefore to her brother. They have fought as losing battle, without a substantial army. Two years into the war and their forces are now fighting not just in the mountain passes that divide the two armies, but against a hobgoblin invasion (a party of adventurers, Shrubsy, Finn and Erdan which defended the city of Rocksbridge were forced to retreat), which had seized on the weakness of the Royalist cause. A party of adventurers from Regium (The Sunday Knights, led by dwarf cleric of Tyr, Entitled. Also there was KT, Altiizaar, Seth, Favreau, D’Jimmy, Gutfroth, & Paedron) were dispatched by the Curia Regia (Small Council) of the Loyalists, to the Northern Dwarven city of Skyshaft. There, they liberated it from the century old yoke of Orc oppression and made a deal with other nations, including the goblin nation of Dorgeshunn, to form a military alliance. They also wrote and signed a treaty, the “Pentapartite Pact” an agreement between the five powers of the Absaroka region of Atrebatia (Vlackkag hobgoblins, Dorgeshuun goblins, Savagetusk Trolls, Skyshaft dwarves, and Regium) about territory, trade, defence, food supplies and most importantly, they secured rights for the Loyalist army to march through the underhome to cross the dividing range that has stymied the armies progress. Come campaign season, the loyalist army will march, and finally crush the royalist forces… In the center of Atrebatia, south of Regium, lies eleven free cities. One of them, Attiqua, is run by an adventurers guild. Status, wealth and policital power is accorded by adventuring prowess in this city. Parties of adventurers (players inc. Alston Ashheart, Boothby Flint, Thomas Jefferson, etc.) there have settled old scores, defended towns from bandits, and fought in the fighting pits. Other cities include Tronjheim, the coastal mountain city home to the grand Bronze Bank. Others include Pale, the city under siege from the southern empire of Gnoss. Off the east coast lies the pirate infested waters of the glittering shoals, where raiding captain Keros rules the waves on his ship Two For Flinching. In the far south, the huge Ëmerald Empire of Gnoss grinds the slowly north, subsuming and conquering all it touches. A republic, this country is deeply religious and superstitious, but their armies are feared across the world. As the lay siege to the first of the free cities, the others lay paralyzed in indescsion, fearing that their support for the emperiled city might make them next. Major Cities: Regium (Capital) – One the banks of the enormous lake Sigh. Headquarters of the Mage Cadre. Aroughs (Royalist Capital) Skyshaft.